1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus, in particular to a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of controlling ejection of liquid using a plurality of drive signals.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus that includes a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting liquid from a nozzle as a liquid droplet and ejects all types of liquid from the liquid ejecting head. As a representative liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus (a printer) that includes an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter, referred to as a recording head) and ejects liquid-phased ink from a nozzle of the recording head as an ink droplet so as to perform recording. In addition, except for that, the liquid ejecting apparatus is used in ejection of various types of liquid such as color material that is used as color filters of a liquid crystal display or the like, organic material that is used as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, and electrode material that is used for forming the electrode or the like. Thus, ink is ejected at the recording head of the image recording apparatus, and a solution of each color material of R (Red)•G (Green)•B (Blue) is ejected at a color material ejecting head of a display manufacturing apparatus. In addition, a liquid-phased electrode material is ejected at an electrode material ejecting head of an electrode forming apparatus and solution of a bioorganic substance is ejected at a bioorganic substance ejecting head of a chip manufacturing apparatus.
The recording head that is mounted on the printer has a configuration such that ink is introduced into a pressure chamber from an ink supply source such as an ink cartridge, a pressure generating unit is actuated and then pressure variation is generated in ink inside the pressure chamber so that ink inside the pressure chamber is ejected as an ink droplet from the nozzle using the pressure variation. In the above-described recording head, a plurality of nozzles is arranged in high density so that image quality enhancement of a recording image corresponds thereto (for example, 300 dpi or more) (see JP-A-2009-226587). Accordingly, an arrangement density of the pressure chambers that communicate with each of the nozzles respectively is also increased.
As described above, in a configuration where the pressure chambers are arranged in high density, a partition that divides adjacent pressure chambers becomes considerably thin. Thus, for example, when ink is ejected from any nozzle, the partition may be bent to the adjacent pressure chamber side according to the pressure variation of ink inside the pressure chamber by driving of a pressure generating unit. Regarding this point, if ejection is also performed at nozzles that are positioned at both sides of the adjacent ejecting nozzles respectively at the same timing, the pressure inside both sides of an adjacent pressure chamber is also increased so that the bending of the partition is capable of being suppressed. However, if ejection is not performed even in any one of both sides of the adjacent nozzles, there is a concern that the partition is bent to the pressure chamber side of non-ejecting nozzles. Thus, if the partition is bent to the adjacent pressure chamber side when the ink droplet is ejected, to that extent loss of pressure is generated with respect to the pressure chamber corresponding to the ejecting nozzle such that there is a concern that change of an ejecting characteristic of the ink droplet such as decreasing of flying speed of the ink droplet or decreasing of amount of the ink droplet may occur.
As described above, in the ejecting nozzles, pressure variation states that are generated inside the pressure chamber are different between when the nozzles both sides of the adjacent ejecting nozzles are driven simultaneously and when the nozzles both sides of the adjacent ejecting nozzle are not driven simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the ejecting characteristic is varied at the ejecting nozzles and so-called crosstalk may occur. Recently, there has been a case where the liquid ejecting apparatus that is configured as described above is also used to eject liquid of which the viscosity is 8 mPa·s or more at room temperature (for example, 25° C.) (hereinafter, referred to as high viscosity liquid). Ultraviolet curable ink that is cured by irradiating ultraviolet, liquid crystal or the like is a type of high viscosity liquid. In the case where high viscosity liquid is ejected, the crosstalk tends to easily occur compared to a case where low viscosity liquid of which the viscosity is less than 8 mPa·s at room temperature is ejected.
In addition, such a problem not only occurs at the ink jet type recording apparatus mounted with the recording head that ejects ink but also other liquid ejecting apparatuses where a pressure variation occurs at liquid inside a pressure chamber by deforming an actuation surface so as to eject liquid from a nozzle.